


Weddings Bring People Together

by Radler614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radler614/pseuds/Radler614
Summary: It's been seven long years





	Weddings Bring People Together

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was attending a wedding while telling hunloey how bored I was lmao

You could say that Byun Baekhyun wasn’t a fan of weddings. He wasn’t a fan of the idea of tying yourself down to one person, for better or for worse till death do you part. 

Yet here he was running around a wedding venue trying to make it perfect for the two people who he thinks deserves the best wedding ever. Okay, he may be a pessimist when it comes to the idea of marriage but he knows that if someone can make this whole forever thing work, it would be the two people getting married today.

Kim Junmyeon and Wu Yifan. He can't say he was surprised when the two announced their upcoming nuptials. Baekhyun and Junmyeon had been friends since freshman year at college. So, when Junmyeon had come to him one night and told him that Yifan had proposed and he wanted Baekhyun’s help with the wedding, he hadn’t thought of saying no.

Junmyeon and Yifan’s love story had started one rainy night in the university hallway. Junmyeon, student council extraordinaire, was running through the hallway with a stack of papers blocking his view and Wu Yifan, resident cold guy was running through the mass of people without looking where he was going. Papers flew everywhere when the two had collided but it was as if nothing else mattered to them at that moment except each other. Baekhyun would later joke that it looked like a scene from one of those cliche romantic movies. Yifan was on the floor with Junmyeon lying on top of him red-faced and gaping in shock. It took them a few seconds before they clambered off each other and Yifan had stuttered a whispered sorry before he started helping Junmyeon with the scattered papers. The rest they say is history.

Many people had told them that their relationship wouldn’t last. That they were too different to match. That Junmyeon was a realist and that Yifan was too much of a dreamer. But Baekhyun knew better. He knew better because he saw Junmyeon walk through the door to their dorm with a dazed look and a goofy smile on his face. It was later on that night that he had found out that the giant had admitted to liking Junmyeon. He knew because he saw Junmyeon cry himself to sleep when Yifan had left for China months before their graduation. He knew because he watched Junmyeon’s eyes light up when he received the call that Yifan was coming back. Coming back for him no matter what.

I guess you could say that Baekhyun had a front row seat to their love story. 

He may be a pessimistic asshole when it comes to the idea of love and all that romantic trope but even he couldn’t deny the look of pure adoration on both Yifan and Junmyeon’s eyes as they said their vows in front of all their families and friends. He watched them from his seat with a small smile playing on his lips. Junmyeon and Yifan were one of the couples that made him hope that maybe love wasn’t a capitalistic plot after all.

“Are those tears Byun Baekhyun? I thought weddings weren’t your scene.” He hears an annoying voice say next him. Baekhyun glares at the tall man smirking down at him.

There was, however, one downside to Yifan being Junmyeon’s beau and he was sitting right next to Baekhyun.

“Shut up Chanyeol. I’m trying to listen to their vows.”

Park fucking Chanyeol. Wu Yifan’s bestfriend and bane of Byun Baekhyun’s existence had the front row seat to this love story as well. When Junmyeon had asked him to be his groomsman and wedding helper, he failed to mention that the other party had chosen the other giant. If he did, maybe Baekhyun would’ve said no.

Yifan became a constant in his life when he started dating Junmyeon but with him came an unwelcome addition. Park Chanyeol. The man delighted in teasing Baekhyun about his height and had once given him a cucumber cake as a birthday present. Where he got that, Baekhyun honestly didn’t know and he doesn’t want to know. 

Working with Chanyeol for their friend’s wedding hadn’t been pretty. There were fights and arguments and a whole lot of shit but they swore that they would make this work for their friends. There was that one time with the caterer that both Junmyeon and Yifan couldn’t come so of course as the great groomsman that he is he had volunteered to go. Chanyeol also happened to volunteer and they went together. The caterer had mistaken them as the supposed to be married couple and had thrown them a worried glance when they started arguing in the middle of the whole thing.

It made Baekhyun shudder every time someone mistook them for a couple. It happened more often than he liked seeing as they usually went out with the real couple and ended up watching them being gross in public.

Him and Park Chanyeol a couple? No fucking way.

The wedding ceremony was drawing to a close and the grooms were told to share their first kiss as a married couple. Baekhyun felt his heart swell. 

“Aw. Look at that fucking finally.” Chanyeol said next to him.

“I swear to god Chanyeol can you not ruin a moment.”

“I thought you hated weddings.” 

Baekhyun huffed and walked away not sparing the giant another glance. He stalked towards the newlyweds and gave them both a hug.

“Congratulations you two!”

“Baek!” Junmyeon said while hugging him back. The other man pulled away and turned to look behind Baekhyun. “Where’s Chanyeol?”

“Don’t care.” He said and he heard Yifan laugh next to Junmyeon.

“First of all, rude. You left me. Second, congratulations guys, I knew this was coming since like seven years ago.”

“I still don’t care. But he’s right, I knew this would happen since forever.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol ruffled his hair. 

“And you’re still a small pup.” Chanyeol said as Baekhyun huffed. “I am not, you and Yifan are just abnormally tall.”

The newlyweds shared a secretive smile turned to look at their two arguing friends. Oh they were gonna enjoy this night. Baekhyun and Chanyeol, well maybe not so much.

******************************************************************************************************

The reception was as beautiful as the wedding, with the couple's favorite array of flowers in every table and soft music wafting in the air. There was an air of contentment as everyone chattered about and enjoyed the food. The newlyweds on the other hand couldn’t keep their hands to themselves and had to be scolded by Baekhyun at least five times in the last hour.

“Goddamit guys, just let the party finish and you can go to your honeymoon. There are children in here keep it pg.” Baekhyun groans when he sees Junmyeon trailing kisses down Yifan’s jaw.

“Pity the single people right in front of you!” Chanyeol bellows and the couple laughs. 

“Attention please! If our lovely newlyweds could just please stop trying to fast forward to their honeymoon, some people have a few things to say.” Baekhyun says through the mic and everyone laughs as the couple blush.

People started talking about Junmyeon and Yifan’s relationship and Baekhyun honestly wasn’t paying attention until a certain giant stepped up to the podium.

“Hi everyone! I’m Chanyeol, that dumb giant’s bestfriend.” 

“Yah! You’re the dumb giant!” Yifan shouts.

“Anyway, Jun, you’re a wonderful, wonderful person, how you can tolerate Yifan’s clumsy ass for so long is beyond me.” Yifan throws him a napkin.

“Woah there let’s try not to be violent on your wedding day. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. You now have a giant baby to take care of, I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into. I saw the two of you go from strangers to the most gross couple in history, that’s saying a lot seeing as I’m friends with Jongdae and Minseok. But you two just fit. When Yifan came home the day that he met you, he looked me in the eye and said that he had met the most beautiful man ever. The next thing I knew, my roommate was already dating the student council president and was so smitten with him that he had once tried to cook for him.” Chanyeol winced. “That was not a pretty sight. Anyway all I wanted to say was that you two were meant to be together. I knew this day was coming sooner rather than later so when Yifan came to me one night asking for my help in proposing to Jun, I wasn’t really surprised. When he came to me a few days later and told me that you had said yes, I still wasn’t surprised, there was no way you would say no anyway, you love him way too much. The last few days had been a rollercoaster of wedding plans and even though I know Baekhyun wanted to kill me a few times, it was all worth it. Seeing you two get married made me realize that maybe love does exist and you just need to find the right person. So you two, keep on being gross with each other for the rest of your life I guess.” He raises his glass in salute before walking down the stage and gesturing for Baekhyun to come up.

“Hello! I’m Baekhyun and I had the pleasure of having the front row seat to our newlyweds love story. Jun my dearest bestfriend, I thought you would be single for the rest of our lives.” Junmyeon pouts. “But here you are, getting married and here I am attending your wedding without a plus one.” Junmyeon mutters something under his breath and Yifan laughs. “I remember the day you met Yifan, in the middle of a crowd of university students with paperwork flying all over and you lying on top of a flustered giant. I would still swear that it looked like a scene from a romantic comedy. That night I kept teasing you about Yifan but you would just blush and swat me away. But as the days passed by you were starting to act strange. It was then that I knew you had met someone. And I was right. One night you came home with the goofiest grin and told me that Yifan had admitted to liking you. I watched you two be all domestic and it warms my cold heart that after all these years, nothing has really changed. I watched Jun practically cry from happiness when Yifan told him that he was coming back after months of being in China. Yifan would come back for him, how sweet.” Yifan leans down and gives Junmyeon a lingering kiss. “When he told me you’d proposed and that he’d said yes, I was elated, you two were finally getting your forever. To answer Chanyeol, yes I wanted to kill you a few times, but for our friends I’d do it again.”

He hears Chanyeol’s scandalized gasp. “See!”

“Jun and Yifan, congratulations, you two deserve to be happy with each other and please give me nieces and nephews to spoil soon.” The couple blush again as Baekhyun raises his glass and smiles.

The night goes on without a hitch until Yifan clears his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Excuse me everyone, my dear husband prepared a surprise for all of you that even our pseudo-wedding planners had no idea of.” At this he looks pointedly at Baekhyun and then at Chanyeol. Both of them gulp. Junmyeon’s surprises usually didn’t end well.

“I know this is supposed to be our night and all but we wanted to share this with another couple. The catch would be that this couple would be chosen in random and would be asked to repeat whatever Yifan and I would be doing.” Junmyeon said smiling secretively.

Baekhyun gulps. Oh no. Junmyeon was always trying to set him up with people, says he was not getting younger and needs to get a move on with his nonexistent love life. He also flashbacks to that one conversation they had when he was complaining about Chanyeol for the nth time because of his obnoxious self. Jun had said something about sexual tension but Baekhyun had already bleached his mind of that conversation.

“The couple would be chosen by the spotlights you see above you and please if you’re chosen do participate, I swear we won’t make you do something drastic.” Junmyeon says before adding, “well nothing too racy that’s for sure.”

The audience watch as the spotlight move from one person to another. Before coming to an abrupt stop when the music turns off.

Baekhyun was reading something in his phone when he hears the music go off and people start to cheer. Why was the place so bright, didn’t he specifically order it to be dimmed?

That’s when it hit him and he slowly looked up to see the god forsaken spotlight on him and the crowd of people already parting to give him way. 

He briefly thinks that he was so going to kill Junmyeon after this. Before realizing that the other spotlight wasn’t too far away. He turns to look at his partner for the night and groans. Scratch that he was going to murder Kim Junmyeon at his wedding.

He starts walking towards the smiling couple and shoots Junmyeon a look. He scoots next to his bestfriend and whispers, “I’m going to kill you Jun.”

“Why?”

“You fucking know why.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You were chosen in random.” Junmyeon says before smiling and winking. He fucking winked. Junmyeon rigged this. He’s 150% sure its rigged and he groans.

“Don’t look so crestfallen. You’re partner is hot.” Chanyeol says next to Yifan. And the three of them laugh. Junmyeon rigged this, Baekhyun is calling it.

“Course you are.” 

“Oooh, the spotlight has spoken, the two gentlemen next to me would be partners for tonight.” Junmyeon says with a twinkle in his eyes. “Please give a round of applause for our groomsmen Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol!”

******************************************************************************************************

Has Baekhyun said that he would kill Junmyeon? Yes, well he was going to bloody murder him, this wedding be damned. Junmyeon had been trying to set him and Chanyeol up since uni, says they had something special. If arguing all the time was something special then yes, they do have something special.

Baekhyun groans again when Chanyeol gives him a cocky smirk and offers his hand for Baekhyun to take. 

“What?!” He snaps.

“The whole point of the game is to copy the newlyweds Baekhyun.” Chanyeol points out while gesturing to Yifan and Junmyeon who were holding hands and looking at them expectantly.

“Fine.” He begrudgingly accepts the offered hand and frowns when he sees Junmyeon smile his winning smile.

“You’re taking this way too lightly.” Baekhyun whispers after they sit down next to the couple who were talking in hushed whispers about what they were gonna make the pseudo-couple do later.

“Well I’m holding beautiful hands, I can’t complain.” Chanyeol says. 

“...”

“You do have beautiful hands Baek.” Junmyeon says.

“Shut up. This is one of your schemes I just know it.” Junmyeon just smiles at him before standing up and taking Yifan with him. They take the dance floor and the music changes to a softer tune, perfect for a romantic slow dance.

Baekhyun watches the couple as they dance to the tune. Yifan was clumsy while Junmyeon laughed at his stumbling husband. He was too lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear Chanyeol call his name until the giant had tapped his shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“We need to copy Yifan and Jun remember. Let’s get this game to the dance floor.”

When they got there, they stood facing each other without uttering a single word before Junmyeon and Yifan approached them and gave them a pointed look. There was a lot of fumbling after that, neither knowing where to place their hands but they made it work.

This was a lot closer than Baekhyun had ever been with Chanyeol. Pressed to the giant's chest he realized that he was at least two heads smaller than the guy. Being this close to Chanyeol, Baekhyun realized that the other was not so bad too look at. Not that he didn’t realize that before, he used to be so annoyed at Chanyeol because there were always hoards of girls blushing and whispering around him.. 

In his position right now though, he couldn’t really blame them. The man was a looker. He blushed when he remembered that he had once told Junmyeon that Chanyeol would be hot if he wasn’t such an asshole all the time.

Chanyeol on the other hand was pointedly trying not to look down on the boy pressed to his chest. However he couldn’t bear his curiosity and snuck a glance. 

Baekhyun took his breath away. Under the soft fairy lights hung around the venue, Baekhyun looked ethereal. 

Baekhyun had always been beautiful, even during uni. An s-line that girls would kill for and soft features that made him look like a puppy. He’d always enjoy teasing the smaller because he loved seeing his lips form into a pout. Yifan had teased him countless of times saying that if he wanted Baekhyun he shouldn’t have given him a cucumber cake for his birthday.He’d always denied that he wanted the other man in a romantic way but Yifan had just scoffed and told him to man up.

Maybe he should.

Yifan and Junmyeon continued dancing, all the while keeping an eye on the other couple who was so lost on their own thoughts.

“I wonder when they’ll realize it?” Junmyeon whispers.

“All in the right time.” 

“Its been seven years Fan. Seven long years of me hearing Baekhyun compain about Chanyeol and talking about Chanyeol and Chanyeol this and Chanyeol that.”

“Well its also been years of me hearing Baekhyun this and Baekhyun that so I guess you really can’t complain.” Yifan teases.

“Why are they such idiots?”

“Not everyone is as smart as you Myeonnie.”

“Hush Fan. Oh I think somethings gonna happen!”

“Isn’t this considered stalking?”

“Its my wedding, I can do whatever the hell I want.” Junmyeon pouts.

Yifan kisses his pout away and smiles at his husband. “Of course you can. You can even set up two idiots that’s been dancing around each other for as long as we’ve been a couple and no one will complain.”

“Wait, you just kissed me!” Junmyeon says.

“Uh? Yes? I’ve been doing that for the last seven years or haven’t you noticed.” Yifan teased.

Junmyeon slaps Yifan. “The game! Remember the game, they have to do whatever we do!”

“Myeonnie I don’t think we should make them kiss.”

“Not on the lips of course.” Junmyeon says slyly.

******************************************************************************************************

Baekhyun was still so lost in his own thoughts that he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Chanyeol whisper next to his ear.

“I think Jun and Yifan are planning something, they’ve got that crazy look in their eyes.”

“Geez, warn a man next time.” He says before looking towards the newlywed couple who were whispering secretively between themselves.

“Oh god, I hate it when Jun gets that look in his eyes.” Baekhyun says.

“And I hate it more when Yifan mirrors the same look.” They both groan.

The audience eyes were on them again when Junmyeon calls for their attention. “Okay so my husband and I, wow I love saying that,” He smiles, “have thought of the things that we wanted Baekhyun and Chanyeol to copy. If they end up as a couple after tonight, I want full credits as their matchmaker.” The crowd laughs.

“We’ve also decided that since Chanyeol is my groomsman and Baekhyun is Jun’s that Chanyeol would copy me and Baekhyun would copy Jun.”

The couple starts out simple, Yifan goes behind Junmyeon and wraps his arms around his waist with Junmyeon leaning back to his husband’s chest. Chanyeol copies Yifan and wraps his arms around Baekhyun and with some apprehension takes Baekhyun’s hands in his. 

The next task was also easy. Yifan took Junmyeon’s hands and placed a kiss on each knuckle. It easily the most distracting task for Chanyeol.

He’d always secretly loved Baekhyun’s hands. They were pianist hands, beautiful and slender. He took Baekhyun’s hands in his and placed a small kiss on the first knuckle. He looked up to Baekhyun and saw him hiding his face with his other hand. Was he blushing?

Baekhyun was blushing. 

The next was harder. Junmyeon rose to his tiptoes and when Baekhyun was sure that the man was going to plant a large wet kiss on his husband’s lips, forever blacklisting him from Baekhyun’s friends, he averted his lips and went for Yifan’s cheek instead.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and sighed. Better get this over with.

He rose on his tiptoes and tried to give Chanyeol a small peck on the cheek. He would’ve succeeded but the giant just had to turn his head at that moment because Junmyeon called him and instead of being met with a cheek Baekhyun was met with soft plump lips.

His eyes flew open and he was met with an equally shocked Chanyeol who instead of pulling away, like Baekhyun had expected him to, looped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, flush against his chest.

They heard someone gasp, probably Junmyeon, but they really didn’t care, too caught up on each other. They were broken out of their reverie when someone cleared their throat and both of them jumped away from each other. 

Baekhyun muttered a small “excuse me” before rushing out of the venue. Chanyeol just stood there frozen before his hands slowly rose to touch his lips. He and Byun Baekhyun had just kissed. And he liked it. He liked it a lot.

“Fucking finally!” Junmyeon shouts. “What are you doing just standing there you idiot! Run after him.”

And Chanyeol ran.

******************************************************************************************************

Baekhyun hated romance novels and yet why did his life suddenly turn into one. Was this a cruel joke? Sure he had always acknowledged that Chanyeol was handsome, he was even his type, but the boy was always running his mouth and irritating Baekhyun to no end. 

He and Junmyeon had once talked about his relationship with Chanyeol, when the other had been so fed up with him complaining about the girls hanging around Chanyeol all the time. Jun had asked him if he had ever entertained the idea that he might like Chanyeol and not hate him. He said that there was a very thin line between love and hate and that maybe Baekhyun had interpreted everything wrong all along.

But Baekhyun had vehemently disagreed and said that he was certain that he disliked Park Chanyeol. That was six years ago and right now Baekhyun was in a dilemma.

While planning their friends, he and Chanyeol had been spending a lot of time together. They shared sleepless nights over the invitations and the flowers and stuff like that. Chanyeol had even made him laugh with his bad jokes countless of times. It was during these times that as much as he wanted to say that he and Chanyeol were polar opposites, he just couldn’t. They had the same taste in music and enjoyed the same things. Why Baekhyun hadn’t realized this for the last seven years was a mystery.

It was also during those times when Chanyeol had fallen asleep during an exhausting day that Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was as much of a puppy as he was. The other man looked adorable curled up on himself and whimpering in his sleep.

And today when they were dancing and Chanyeol was holding him, he had the fleeting thought that it was nice to be in Chanyeol’s arms. He felt like he was being enveloped in a warmth he’d been craving all his life.

When Chanyeol had kissed his knuckles, he blushed because of the looks Chanyeol was giving him. And when that accidental kiss happened, he could’ve sworn butterflies were eating him alive.

Did he like Park Chanyeol? 

******************************************************************************************************

Chanyeol was running around the area, looking for Baekhyun when he spots the other man seated on the bench facing the sea. 

He stopped and stared. Baekhyun took Chanyeol's breath away. 

He approached the other man slowly, afraid to disturb the peace surrounding Baekhyun. As he approached he couldn’t help but think back to their days in uni seven years ago.

Yifan wasn’t the only one who had met the most beautiful person back then. Chanyeol had too. In music class, in the form of a small boy wrapped in a sweater ten times too big for him with his hair buried under a beanie. 

It was much later that he would learn that the boy’s name was Baekhyun and that he had a beautiful voice.

It was by pure accident that he had stumbled upon the music rooms after hours when he heard one of the most melodic voices he had ever heard in his life. Being the curious boy that he was, he followed the voice to one of the rooms and peeked inside. Only to be met by the beautiful boy with the oversized sweater singing a sweet melody.

Chanyeol had stayed through the whole song. It was much later that he realized, maybe he should’ve introduced himself to the other boy. Months later and Yifan invited him to go out with his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s friend. He agreed immediately, glad that he will finally be able to meet the mysterious student council boyfriend.

When they arrive at the restaurant, Chanyeol could care less about Junmyeon, because sitting right next to him was the beautiful boy with the equally beautiful voice. Baekhyun.

They had gotten off the wrong foot. A spilled drink and a spilled salad tended to do that. Ever since then Baekhyun had immediately been annoyed by his presence. He was sad of course but hey, at least they were still hanging out.

It wasn’t that he was trying to be an asshole. He just tended to come off that way. The cucumber cake was supposed to be a joke. The cake was supposed to look like it was made of cucumber but it was actually not but the baker had misinterpreted his order and made the cake look like it wasn’t made out of cucumber but was actually made out of cucumber.

After that he rose to Baekhyun’s to-hate list.

Yifan had caught on obviously, hence the conversation about liking Baekhyun, but he had denied everything. Baekhyun wouldn’t like him back anyway. So just like the idiot that he was, he pined after a man that clearly disliked him for seven long years. Sue him.

“Baekhyun we need to talk.” He said as he sat down next to the smaller male.

“Uh?”

“About that kiss-”

“Chanyeol lets not please.” Baekhyun says.

“But we have to. I have to.” 

“What are you-?”

“Look, I don’t hate you or dislike you, quite the opposite actually.”

“What?” 

“Baek, seven years, we’ve known each other for seven years and I just can’t do this anymore.” He confesses.

“Chanyeol what are you going on about?”

“Look, Yifan met Jun in uni, but he wasn’t the only one who fell in love.” 

“Are you telling me you’re in love with Junmyeon? What the hell Chanyeol?”

“What? No!” He protests.

“Then what?”

“I’m in love with you!”

“Excuse me what?” Baekhyun splutters.

“I’m in love with you Byun Baekhyun. For seven long fucking years.”

“How can you be in love with me Chanyeol you’re not making any sense. We’ve been fighting petty fights for seven years I don’t think you can translate that to love.”

“I met you long before Yifan met Jun. It was freshman year and we were both in music theory. You came in wearing an oversized sweater and a beanie. Then I saw you again in the music rooms a few days later. You were rehearsing for something and when I heard your voice I knew I was a lost cause.”

“Chanyeol-”

“Baekhyun for seven years Yifan has been bugging me to tell you. But I never could because I saw how much you disliked me. I told myself I’d move on and I kind of did but every single fucking time I see you the feeling would come back in waves.” He takes a deep breath. “I know I’m a coward, but tonight, tonight I saw something in your eyes when you kissed me. I saw something different when you looked at me this time around.”

“I didn’t kiss you.” Baekhyun muttered before his eyes became fiery. “Chanyeol you fucking idiot why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Haven’t we established that I’m a huge coward when it comes to you?”

“Seven years huh?”

“Seven years.”

“My beanie really. You fell in love with me during my worst hair day?”

“Well you looked absolutely adorable.”

Baekhyun blushed again and took Chanyeol’s hand on his own.

“Chanyeol, I know you’ve waited for so long. But can you please wait a little longer. I need to be sure that this is what we both want. I promise this time it wouldn’t last seven years.”

“I’ll give you all the time you need Baekhyunnie.” He said before pulling the smaller man to his arms.

 

******************************************************************************************************

“Aww look at that my ship is finally sailing!” Junmyeon squeals as he and Yifan watch their two friends talk under the moonlight.

“After seven long years Myeonnie.”

“After seven years.”

“I can’t believe it took them that long.” Yifan said.

“I wish it doesn’t take them that long to be official. I need their wedding invites in a year at most.”

“Don’t push it Myeon.” Yifan said as he wraps his arms around his husband.

They were silent for a few minutes before Yifan broke the silence. “I hope it also doesn’t take us seven years to get to our honeymoon.”

Junmyeon slaps his chest and he laughs. “Come on Myeon, those two will be just fine. They’ll be alright.”

Junmyeon hums as Yifan pulls him tighter to his chest and they walk away with Junmyeon pressed tightly against Yifan’s side.

 

******************************************************************************************************

One year later...

“Byun Baekhyun, I honestly don’t know what to say, I’ve been in love with you for as long as I’ve known you. After eight long years, I’m finally able to ask you something I’ve wanted to ask for so long, will you marry me?” 

“Yes!”

It had taken them seven years to figure out their feelings. And another year to completely and utterly fall in love with each other. But right now it doesn’t matter, they were finally together and on their own road to forever. With each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first lengthy fic I've ever written so please do bear with me <3


End file.
